Pokemon: The Maurla Region
by Person-with-a-Keyboard
Summary: When a new trainer named Emma starts her journey to become the ultimate Pokemon master, she meets none other than Ash Ketchum. The boy has no idea how much crazier his life is about to get. Big possiblity of AshxOC. Please R&R!


(A/N: Hey guys! My first fanfiction! 8D I have a warning for you all. The characters might become REALLY OOC, I started writing this a while back, and I have my fake Pokemon, Pupawarm, Droplert, and Grasserna, as well as my OCs Emma, Kristina, Prof. Willow, Emma's Dad, Fred, and Emily, in here. The last four appear later though. Emma is based on me in almost every way. But she's obviously younger, and crazier, than me. But only a little. XP)

Disclaimer: Pokemon in general doesn't belong to me. If it did, this region would be real.

"Beep, Beep, Beep," went the alarm clock in Emma's bedroom when it had become 5:00am. This was a very special morning. This was the morning she would get her very first pokemon.

"Arg, five already?" she mumbled to herself sleepily. "*YAWN* I don't wanna get up! I was having a dream were I had my first pokemon and I chose Pupawarm and I was in the middle of battling someone! WAIT A MINUTE! Today I acctually GET my pokemon! YEAH!!"

She got up, showered, and got dressed happily. She put on her white t-shirt and orange shorts. Then, she slipped her purple vest with the pink half-pokeball shape on the front with the front unbuttoned. She put her favorite Firedog socks on and smiled looking in the mirror. She grabbed the play pokeball she made when she was seven and made a triumphant pose!

"I've got a Pupawarm!" she shouted to herself. Then she noticed something was missing, "Ahh! Where's my Poketch! Mabye I left it on the table. Yup, just like I guessed, the table!" She slipped that on too, "There we go! I'm gunna be the greatest pokemon master EVER! Haha!" she said as she looked in the mirror again.

She looked at a clock. It was 6:34, still to early to leave, but not too early to have breakfast!

Downstairs, she looked in the pantry. "Poptarts, bagels, cereal. Oohh, cinnimon-raison bagels! Hmm, all of it sounds good this morning!" "How about some pancakes?"

Her mom, Kristina the top coordinator, came in the room with her clothes on and a towel on her head. "Since you're leaving today, how about some pancakes? I'd be willing to make them for us."

"That'd be great mom! I am leaving, so it makes sense! Celebration pancakes! Haha!"

"I'll get started in a few minutes, then. As soon as my hair dries."

"Mom? Did Dad go to work already?"

"Yes, but he left you a little present. I'll show it to you in a little while."

"Oh, ok then," Emma sighed. She wanted to see her dad on the day she'd leave for her journey. She thought, My dad's not here to see me go! What the heck!? Oh well, I geuss I'll go check my computer one more time while mom is cooking.

Meanwhile, on a plane, was our heros, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu on their way to the Maurla Region. "Hey, Pikachu. Do you think we'll have some cool adventures in the Maurla region, like all the others?" Ash chuckled. "PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed.

When they landed, they walked a little ways and a giant, red rubber-glove appeared! "TEAM ROCKET!" Ash shouted. "GIVE BACK PIKACHU!!!"

"Why would we do that twerp? We've got'em so why would we give'em back?" Meowth shouted back to Ash.

"BYE!" shouted Team Rocket.

"Go, Grotle! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash told his bush-like pokemon as he made it come out of it's Pokeball.

"GRRROOOOTLE!" it shouted as it came out and shot fast leaves at the balloon.

The balloon got popped and Pikachu fell down into the forest.

"Why did we get hit already?!" complained James.

"Oh, SHUT IT JAMES! Sure we just got here but you don't have to complain already!" yelled Jessie.

Meowth said, "I don't really think that matters because..."

"...WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! *TING*" they finished.

On the ground, "PIKACHU!!!" Ash shouted as he ran through the forest. He couldn't find Pikachu anywhere!

Meanwhile, Emma came downstairs with her bag and went to the table for breakfast. She smelled bannana pancakes and her mom's specialty, apple cinnamon pancakes! "Yum! They're done, right?"

"Yup. Just took them off. Now, which pancakes do you want?"

"BOTH!!!" Emma exclaimed as she excidedly put together her breakfast.

As they ate their breakfast, her mom asked, "So, which pokemon do you want to get?"

"I really want to, *chewing* ge a puawar."

"What?"

"*swallow* I meant, I really want to get a Pupawarm."

"Ok. When I first started on my journey, I got a Droplert as my first pokemon."

"Interesting," Emma said as she took another bite. This time though, she chewed and swallowed before speaking again. "What did Dad get?"

"He was raised in the sinnoh region, and got a Chimchar as his first one."

"Cool! I'd love a chimchar! But pupawarm are pretty cool too of corse! Maybe even cooler!"

"Would you like to see Droplert now? Infernape, your dad's starter, is at work with him."

"Yeah! Of course! Is Droplert a Fountainza yet?"

"Yup. He is pretty strong too. Let me go get his pokeball." and with that, her mom went to go get the pokemon she started her journey with. Although, Emma was curious as she continued eating and waiting, why didn't her mom show her fountainza before?

"I'm back. And here's Fountainza. Come on out, Fountainza!" her mom said as she threw the pokeball and a big, stoney Pokemon came out and said, "FOUNT!"

"Aww. It's so cool! Hey there Fountainza," she said as she petted the water type.

"I trained him for a long time. He was always really beautiful in contests, and strong in the battling parts. He was perfect for them!"

"Awsome," Emma replied. "Why didn't you show me him before?"

"*blink blink* I don't know. I guess it slipped past my mind!"

"Every day?"

"When you were little, I brought him out tons of times for you. As you grew up, I started forgeting to get him out to show you. Mind you! I did still take him to the Pokemon center all the time with the others."

"No wonder I can't remember him much. I was little when I last saw him!"

"Well. Are you done with breakfast?"

"Yup! Thanks Mom!"

"Did you pack everything you needed? (Yup!) Toothbrush? (Uh huh!) Socks? (Yes ma'am!) Poketch? (On mah wrist!) Snacks? (In a few minutes.) Ok, then. Hat? "

"WAH! I just now realised that I don't have it right now!!!!!!!" and with that, she ran around the house until she found it a minute later. She put on her purple and white hat with the pink half pokeball shape matching the vest she wore. "Tah Dah! How do I look?" She asked her mom.

"You look great! While you were running around, I ziplocked some pancakes for you to take. I also have a few sandwitches and some other food for you. I also happen to have picked up some pokemon food for you yesturday."

"Hey cool! Thanks mom!" and she gathered all the food items and put them in the backpack she would bring along with her.

"By the way, here are the little gifts from your dad and I."

"A gym badge and a ribbon?"

"Acctually, they are you father and my lucky charms. That was your dad's first gym badge and my first ribbon. We always carry them for good luck and thought we'd share them with you to take on your journey."

"Hey, thanks! I'll need all the luck I can get!" She hugged her mom one last time and mounted on her bike. It still had training wheels, but she preferred them and always said she was too clumsy without them. Anyway, she carfully rode out of the garage and her mom called out, "Emma! Are you sure you know how to get there? Do you have everything?"

"Hey, don't sweat it! I know how to get there like the back of my hand! As for the stuff in my pack, I've got everything!!!!! I can handle it!" She started to ride away. "WAHG! I'm okay!" Her bike almost tipped over even WITH the training wheels! "When she says 'don't sweat it', I get SO worried..." her mom mumbled as she watched Emma ride off, up the road.

Meanwhile, Ash just found Pikachu, but there was a ton of pokemon surrounding it. They where about to attack! "HEY! LEAVE PIKACHU ALONE!!!!!!"

A/N: Suspence? Yes. Action? Yes. Humor? Yes. Me eating a cookie? Probably not... R&R! Flames will be counter-attacked by Pupawarm's flamethrower! 8D


End file.
